After the end
by Danna Jane
Summary: Después del final... ¿Qué pasara? James comete un error al dejar ir a la persona que más amo y la cual le hizo más daño y Albus es segado por la popularidad tanto haci como para darle la espalda a su familia e irse al lado del mal. ¿Porque las personas han de cometer tantos errores? Dicen que todo es porque ya está escrito en el destino pero eso, solo la vida lo sabrá responder.
1. El ultimo dia

**Bueno este es mi primer fic hasta el momento...Espero que sea de su agrado...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>el ultimo dia<strong>

Albus estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación .Sus padres parecían verdaderamente alterados por la carta que había recibido semanas antes. Decía que tenía una plaza para entrar a la mejor escuela de todos los tiempos: Hogwarts. El día de mañana cruzaría las granes puertas del gran comedor y se sentaría en un banquito enfrente de todos para que le colocaran el sombrero seleccionador y este le dijera que quedaría en Slytherin .No, ya se estaba convenciendo de las ideas de su hermano, James .El no quedaría en Slytherin sino en Gryffindor .Como toda su familia .Ese día irían al callejón Diagon por los libros de la lista y de paso saludaban al tío, Charlie, su esposa Araela y su hija July que venían de Rumania. Su madre había tenido una fuerte discusión con su tío, George, haci que esperaban no encontrarlo en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Albus?-Su pequeña, traviesa y risueña hermanita pelirroja de hermosos ojos chocolate había entrado a su habitación. –Papa dice que bajes. Todos te estamos esperando abajo para irnos ya.

-Iré en un segundo-Suspiro. Ella salió corriendo bajando las escaleras. Se paró de la cama y camino lentamente hacia la puerta .En el camino se ponía a pensar ¿En qué casa quedaría el día de mañana? Si quería entrar a Gryffindor tenía que estar decidido y ser valiente a la hora de la selección. Pero estaba nervioso

-_Como cualquier niño de tu edad Idiota-_pensó al bajar las escaleras. Si estaba nervioso eso significa que no era valiente, ni inteligente, ni astuto .Significa que quedaría en Huffepuff, porque quedaba sobrando de las demás casas. Pero él no podía quedar ahí.

-_Porque toda tu familia ha estado en Gryffindor. Aunque…un momento, la mayoría de su familia había sido sangre pura tal vez desde inicio de los tiempos .Tal vez quedaría en Slytherin_-Subió al auto, donde todos ya lo esperaban, y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto Al? ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que sigues pensando en donde quedaras mañana?-Pregunto James el cual estaba junto a Lily en la otra esquina del auto, junto a la ventana.

-No seas Idiota, demore porque estaba buscando mi otro tenis. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que en que casa quedare mañana.-dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Si, se nota-dijo Lily mirándolo incrédula a la cara.

-Vasta, no se peleen niños-dijo su madre desde el frente del auto mientras este avanzaba lentamente.

Mientras, el seguía pensando. James tenía razón aún no estaba seguro en que casa quedaría pero al menos tenía confianzas ,o mejor dicho esperanzas, de que quedara en Gryffindor como toda su familia y amigos.

El viaje trascurrió tranquilamente, sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Lily y James cambiaron lugares para beneficiarse a sí mismos. James lograba asustarlo susurrándole palabras en el odio .Cosa como: "Eres la deshonra de la familia "o "Estoy seguro de que no tendrás suficiente valor como quedar en nuestra casa". En cambio Lily solo disfrutaba mirar por la ventada del auto para ver el paisaje y pensar mientras el tiempo transcurría. Llegamos al caldero chorreante para entrar al callejón Diagon, como siempre. El tabernero nos recibió con una sonrisa tenebrosa que hizo que se le helara la sangre y se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Compramos todos los materiales de la lista y un regalo para Lily ya que se acercaba su cumpleaños y su madre quería celebrarlo con toda la que tómanos un helado de crema y caramelo en la terraza de la helaría. Cuando fuimos a Flourisb y Blotts nos encontramos con el tío Percy, su esposa Penélope y su hijo Eduart.

El tío Percy parecía muy serio cuando pidió hablar a solas con mi padre. Pero no me preocupo tanto, al fin y al cabo mi padre era un hombre de esos que son tranquilos. Vale, era un Auror pero no le gustaban las emociones fuertes. Había tenía una adolescencia común y corriente como la de todos: "Notas a medias, juegos y risas y una que otras emociones cuando llegaban los exámenes". Y tenía una adultez madura pera algo risueña de vez en cuando (A George y a Ron siempre les gustaba jugarle bromas).Nos quería mucho y por eso era demasiado suave con nosotros ,lo que de vez en cuando le causaba problemas con mi madre cuando era momento de castigarnos.

Total, hablaron tranquilamente y después el tío Percy nos invitó a ir al caldero chorreante con todos los Weasley que ya nos esperaban ahí. Yo y Lily le rogamos para ir y el termino que entre Lily y yo buscamos a James para irnos todos .Le encontramos cerca del caldero chorreante con Lorcan y Fred hablando de quidditch y de Hogwarts, muy pocas veces hablaban de chicas .Mi hermano era uno de esos chicos rompecorazones que estaban con una chica, se aburrían y la dejaban .Pero eso si todas muy lindas. Les dijimos que nos íbamos todos al caldero chorreante y lo llevamos casi a rastras .Aunque Lorcan no se hizo de rogar .Siempre le había gustado Lily pero al ser ella menor que el jamás lo decía, pero era algo demasiado obvio. Por Merlín. Alguien dígale a este Idiota que deje de babear por mi hermana. Fred, por su parte, salió corriendo y se alejó lo más que pudo del caldero chorreante. No entendía su comportamiento pero fuera lo que fuera por lo que se iba debía ser malo. Cuando entramos al bar nuestros padres ya habían apartado un salón privado para el almuerzo con los Weasley. Y entonces, solo entonces, comprendió el porqué del comportamiento de Fred. "Haber, haber Albus tranquilízate. Sabes que almorzaremos con los Weasley y tu recién te das cuenta de que entre los Weasley están tu tío George y Ginny y si sabes que están peleados ¿Qué haces dirigiéndote a la boca del lobo?"

-¡Lily!-susurro -¡Lily!-su hermana pareció oírlo y giro su rostro hacia el-Tal vez no deberíamos entrar ahí –dijo cuando vio que su hermana había tomado el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no Albus? ¿Que acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo vamos a almorzar mientras el resto está adentro?-James y Lorcan se les adelantaron y abrieron la puerta.

-Por eso-Adentro, comida volaba por los aires mientras detrás de una mesa volcada se escondían Rose, Julie, Alice, Eduart, Hugo, Louis, Victorie, Dominique, Margueritte y Teddy, viendo como sus padres(A excepción de Teddy) se lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones.

-Vamos, tenemos que hacer algo…se van a matar-Lily parecía a punto de tener un colapso.

-Nah no es para tanto-dijo James.

-¿Ah no?-No sabía porque pero algunos estaban empezando a tirarse Avada_s_ .Empezaban a preocuparme.

Sigilosamente entramos a gatas en la habitación para ver qué y porque estaba pasando esto.

-Vamos, síganme-Le dije a James y Lorcan, los cuales parecían estar en shock. Ellos eran los que normalmente ocasionaban esos desastres. No era normal ver a los adultos pelear .Cuando escucharon su voz salieron de su transe y empiezan a seguirme.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa volcada con los otros, pude observar que todos se movían ágilmente y esquivaban maleficios como si lo hicieran todo el tiempo además de que al parecer se sabían muchos. Bueno por mi padre y mi tío Ron lo entendía pero ¿Cómo los demás lo habían aprendido?

* * *

><p><strong>bueno esto es todo hasta la idea ya formada en mi mente pero ...da un poco de flogera pasarlo a la computadora(No me mal entiendan ya lo tengo escrito pero en hojas aparte).Perdonen mi lenguaje coloquial(aun voy en secundaria y admitanlo ¿a quien no se le a pasado un poco el lenguaje colquial en la computadora?).<strong>

**Bueno como ven Albus aun no esta del todo enterado de lo que hizieron sus padres y tios en habran unos pocos Lily& Scorpius pero tengan paciencia.**

** Y Ana ya subi el cap por fin ya no tienes que esperar mas(ya tu entenderas)**

** ...Danna...**


	2. Niños

Bueno pues lo siento fue un error haber puesto que estaba escrito en ingles pero de los errores se aprende ¿no?.Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo... espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Niños…<strong>

Bueno, pero en realidad ¿Importaba saber cómo habían aprendido a defenderse y a atacar, todos en ese preciso instante? La verdad ya no le importaba, tal vez lo habían aprendido en las clases de defensa, observó que su hermano también estaba pensando lo mismo que el al parecer ya que se había parado en seco, siguió avanzando y trato de olvidar el tema por completo. Llego a la mesa volcada donde Victore, Julie Y Teddy trataban de calmar a los más pequeños.

-¿Pero qué sucedió aquí?-pregunto antes que todos los que venían con él.

-A tu madre y al tío George se les salieron los estribos al parecer.-dijo Dominique-Empezaron a insultarse ,y como es normal, tú padre y la tía Katy empezaron a defenderlos ,después no falto mucho para que empezaran a sacar sus varitas.

-¡Están locos! Jamás creí ver a mamá tan enloquecida- dijo Rose echando un vistazo por encima de la mesa y observando a Hermione.

-Yo si-le respondió Hugo- Siempre se pone haci cuando trata de obligarme a leer la biblioteca completa.

-Tampoco no seas exagerado –susurro Rose para sí misma.

-Tenemos que pararlos-dijo Teddy.

No lo ´pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo. Simplemente se paró y empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la batalla. Hasta que una mano lo atrapo por el brazo, se giró para ver quién era y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era Lily.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo James? Podrían matarte-dijo ella observando de lejos la luz verde.

-Sé que no lo harán-respondió.

Justo en el medio había una silla, avanzo de nuevo hacia ella y se subió encima, aclaro su voz y con todas las fuerzas que podía grito.

-¡ALTO!-todos los adultos se giraron hacia el cuándo su voz se escuchó como un trueno por toda la habitación. "Vaya el más problemático de la familia, está intentado mantener el orden .Creí que esto jamás lo haría"-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que son familia? Ya son adultos…Y sin embargo se comportan peor que niños-miro un segundo a Lily y a Hugo y luego aparto la vista de ellos y volvió a lo suyo- ¡George! ¡Ginny!-Jamás llamaba a sus familiares por sus respectivos nombres de pila .Siempre había pensado que era una falta de respeto -¡Ustedes hicieron esto! ¡Arréglenlo! Quiero que se disculpen-Su madre, que momentos antes había estado con el ceño fruncido y un tanto sonrojada cuando su hijo la llamo por su nombre, ahora se encontraba un tanto ofendida por la orden que le habían dado-¡Discúlpense! ¡Vamos!- Al ver que ambos permanecían con los brazos cruzados, y sin querer mirarse ,agrego-Alicia no me dio las bengalas ¿Vale? Yo las encontré cerca del callejón Knockturn y… ¡Ahhh!-la desesperación lo controlaba, si decía la verdad completa, lo castigarían de por vida, otra vez –Cuando llegue a casa, las quise abrir en mi habitación cuando estaba con Fred. Lastimablemente algo paso, qué terminaron en la habitación de Al .Lo siento-toda la discusión había comenzado cuando en una mañana una caja de bengalas explosivas habían entrado en el cuarto de Albus .Por eso Ginny le había echado la culpa a Alicia y George no hacía más que proteger a su hija insultado a su sobrino y Ginny, como era de esperarse, se molestó con el solo por eso. Rápidamente se acercaron el uno del otro y empezaron a susurrarse. A su madre le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos y su tío, para consolarla, la abrazo – Bien… ¿Qué acaso no teníamos un almuerzo familiar?

Todos guardaron sus varitas, no sin antes dejar la sala privada tal y como la habían encontrado al llegar.

Nadie hablo al principio, todos estaban demasiado avergonzados consigo mismos por su comportamiento, pero como era natural los chismes comenzaron a salir a flor de piel. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Fred se asomó, por primera vez en el día, por el bar y al ver que no hacían más que hablar se les uno…

**La Apuesta**

Casi rogaron para que Lorcan fuera a dormir a casa de los Potter. Lorcan por otro lado les tenía miedo a sus padres y para aclarar las dudas, en el almuerzo, James le puso un sortilegio aturdidor en su jugo de calabaza. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Y entonces en pocas estarían los dos jugando al snap explosivo en su habitación.

Ya eran pasadas de las once de la noche y los dos aún seguían tratando pasar música de un celular muggle a otro, como lo habían estado haciendo desde hace ya tres horas.

-¡Agh! Esto es inútil-dijo James lanzando el móvil lejos de su vista, el cual aterrizo en su almohada. Se recostó en el suelo mirando el techo. A Lorcan parecía haberle afectado bastante los caramelos aturdidores. Parecía ¿Qué? Hiendo de un lado al otro de la habitación, diciendo palabras sin sentido y riéndose como un completo loco- ¡Deja de hacer eso! Me estas empezando a desesperar ¿Sabes?-dijo cuándo salto de la cama casi por milésima vez – Mejor ayúdame a entenderme con el celular muggle que me acabo de comprar.

-Mejor dicho, con el que compraste, con el dinero que te envían tus abuelos en navidad, siempre, suponiendo que te portas bien.

-Exacto. Solo tú me comprendes, amigo –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Estoy aburrido-dijo, también recostándose al lado de James, en el suelo-¿No tienes algo nuevo para mí?

-Bueno,…En el callejón Diagon escuche rumores de que se acerca una nueva chica a Hogwarts…una tal Daring.

-¿Daring?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué tal esta?-dijo levantándose ligeramente del suelo y apoyando su rostro sobre su brazo.

-Aun no la he visto pero según Fred es digna de ser una diosa.

-¿Tanto así?-dijo levantando las cejas.

-Así parece-dijo James en un suspiro.

-¿Crees que la lograría conquistar?

-¿Con esa facha que tienes? Mejor suerte tendría el calamar gigante.

-¿Qué tal una apuesta?

-Haber… ¿Qué tienes?

-El que logre conquistarla…umh…Se ganara el respeto del otro y hará lo que el otro quiera ¿Hecho?-se sentó y le ofreció la mano a James.

-Hecho-dijo estrechando la mano de Lorcan.

-Buena suerte, la necesitaras…uhm… Tal vez la lleve a Hogsmade para San Valentín ¿Qué me dices?

-No me dejan ir a Hogsmade. Me castigaron –agrego en un suspiro

-¿Qué fue esta vez?

-Le hice mucho daño a Lily-A Lorcan parecía quererse desmayar del susto. Cuándo reacciono, lo primero que hizo fue buscar el cuello de James para ahorcarlo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-Pensé que ya te importaba…Fue un accidente…Andrew me coloco un Imperius y casi ahorco a Lily, eso fue todo-dijo jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo de mantener a Lorcan tranquilo.

¿Andrew? ¿El capitán del equipo de Slyherin? ¿EL de séptimo?

-¿Conoces algún otro?

-¿Qué hiciste? No creo que haya hecho esto así como así.

-Bien, puede que haya dejado olvidado una caja de bengalas insultibas olvidado en su habitación cuando nos fuimos. Y después se la cobro conmigo.

-¿Cómo es que el ministerio no lo descubrió?

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea lo reportare con la tía Hermione.

-Esta vez te la costó caro James…

-Ya se, ya se. No tienes que darme sermones.

-Bueno…Deberíamos irnos a dormir ya ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, mañana será un día largo…Porque te robare a Daring

-Suerte con eso la necesitaras…Oye ¿Tus padres no deberían ya volver?-dijo cuándo él se acomodó en su cama .Sus padres habían salido a visitar a Hermione y a Ron, los cuales vivían al frente con sus hijos: Rose y Hugo.

-No te preocupes ellos tienen su copia de las llaves-dijo James cuando se disponía a apagar la luz y acostarse en su cama.

-Sí,…Hasta mañana-dijo Lorcan desde su cama, al costado de la de James, con un gran bostezo quedándose dormido.

-Hasta mañana-le respondió James a su lado, en su cama. Pensando en todo lo que había hecho, hoy.

* * *

><p>En un inicio pensé en hacerlo en dos capítulos diferentes pero ...las cosas se dieron haci y me dije a mi misma solamente son pocas palabras y me puse a terminarlo...<p>

Me decepciono mucho la cantidad de Reviews pero...luego me puse a pensar de que escribo mas para mi que para ustedes y me sentí mejor.

...Danna...


	3. De Nuevos amigos I: Rubio OXigenado

**De amigos nuevos I :Rubio Oxigenado**

Hola a todos de nuevo, se que me ausente mucho tiempo, creo que fueron dos mese... ¡wou! nunca me había ausentado tanto tiempo en toda mi vida, bueno el hecho es que me demore mucho porque se acercaban los exámenes finales y tuve que estudiar muco para subir mis notas y agradescanlo porque si no ahora mismo estaria durmiendo para llegar temprano a vacacional como la mayoría(por no decir toda) de mi aula en vez de estar actualizando mi fanfic haci que no se quejen(a pesar de que me lo meresco). Agregare una ultima cosa en el principio y en el intermedio he puesto unos *Nombre* y es para aclarar de que punto de vista esta la historia ya que algunas personas (Estoy hablando de ti Nicole, Nipi como yo y solo YO le digo)se han estado quejando en facebook de que como son nuevas en esto de fanfiction no entienden mucho sobre las barras o lineas horizontales que cambian de punto de vista. haci que esto lo puse para aclarar mas las cosas. Sin mas que decir epero les guste el fic

* * *

><p>*JAMES*<p>

Unos tristes rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventada del mayor de los tres Potter cuando el despertador sonó tan estruendosamente que hizo que la pequeña pelirroja se cayera de su cama. Lorcan se levantó algo apesumbrado. Por alguna razón su cabeza lo estaba matando. Encontró a tientas el aparato para que se callara de una buena vez por todas, lo reviso y de inmediato salto de la cama casi cayéndose al igual que la pelirroja.

-¡James!-buscaba a tientas el interruptor de la luz y cuando lo encontró logro ver entre las sombras a un quejoso James Potter.- ¡James!-dijo de nuevo para despertarlo por completo-¡James!-dijo casi gritando y lanzándole una almohada a su amigo.

-Desperté, desperté-dijo este saltando de la cama y caminando hacia su amigo.- ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo sacando su varita al tiempo que Lorcan alzaba las manos en modo de rendición.

-Baja eso ¿quieres? Con las justas si te dejan tenerlo en casa….James, nos quedamos dormidos, ya es tarde y por si no te queda muy claro ya-es-tarde… ¿Qué coños me distes a noche? Mi cabeza me está matando.

-Yo nunca te hago nada Lorcan.

-Eso a otra parte que yo no te creo.

Al parecer lo que le decía Lorcan si era verdad y lo confirmo al revisar el reloj despertador. Tan solo les quedaba veinte minutos para arreglarse y salir corriendo a la estación Kings Cross.

* * *

><p>*HARRY*<p>

Todos subían y bajaban las escaleras llevando consigo algunas tostadas con mermelada o tazas de café. Todos ya estaban listos en el auto con dos jaulas gigantes con dos lechuzas ululando indignadas por tal alboroto: una parda y otra nevada.

-Un momento-dijo Albus deteniendo el auto- ¿Y Lily?

-No quiso salir de su habitación en toda la mañana-dijo James.

-Yo la iré a buscar- Dijo Harry cuando Ginny hizo un ademan de salir del auto.

-Bueno-respondió ella volviendo a colocar el cinturón de seguridad en su lugar.

¿Ahora que le pasaría a Lily? Esperaba que no sea otra de sus muchas pataletas sobre querer ir a Hogwarts, ya había hablado con ella al respecto. Subió las escaleras y se encontró, en poco tiempo, frente a la puerta de su única hija, toco tres veces y una dulce aguda voz le respondió.

-Puedes entrar, Papá, la puerta está abierta.

Entro en la habitación desierta ,a excepción del pequeño cachorro que había junto a la ventana redonda en la cual Lily estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el viento rozarla o simplemente sumida en sus mas profundos pensamientos.

Lily había hecho todo un problema por el pequeño cachorro.

...

-Mira, papi, mira-Estábamos regresando de la estación Kings Cross después de dejar a James el año anterior y Lily había captado la atención de un pequeño cachorro adentro de un gorro de navidad-¡Ohhh! ES precioso… ¡Yo lo quiero, papi!

-Pero Lily-dijo Ginny-Es un perro callejero… ¿Qué tal si mejor te compramos uno en el refu…

-No, no, no, yo quiero ESE perrito-Hizo un puchero con los labios. Muy adorable en mi opinión. Y empezó a golpear el piso con sus pies-Yo nunca les pido nada mamá y papá NA-DA.-Otra vez empezó con el mismo rollo de siempre. Eso era demasiado debía hacer algo en el instante.

-¡Vamos Ginny! tan solo es un perrito-dije-Ningún daño te hace-Ginny apretó los labios y dirigió su vista al cachorro que la miraba con sus grandes y vidriosos ojos como apoyándolos.

-Está bien, pero…-agrego cuando vio que yo y Lily casi saltamos de la emoción-Vosotros lo tenéis que cuidar ¿está claro?

-Sí, mamá-dijo Lily.

-Sí, Ginny-dije yo casi al unísono con Lily. El cachorro era muy lindo y adorable aunque nos llevó toda una semana para arreglarlo y para colmo a Lily se le ocurrió ponerle Rufus al cachorro. Algo me decía que Ginny tenía algo que ver en eso.

…

Mire al cachorro y sonreí ante el suave gruñido de este casi como un silbido junto con su pequeña cabeza ladeada.

-No voy a bajar, papá, no importa lo que me digas, no bajare- dijo ella sin mirarle aun con los ojos cerrados

-Si no bajas…umh- Miro al cachorro un momento-… Te quitare a Rufus y te quedaras en el colegio muggle para siempre –de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos y miro asustada a su padre.

-No lo harías-se levantó de la ventana y empezó a señalarlo con su lindo cachorrito en brazos-No te atreverías.

-Prueba…Baja en este mismo instante-dijo muy lentamente y sin pestañear asustando a su hija.

-Okey…Si…Bajare-salió corriendo despavorida de su habitación dejando atrás a Rufus.

-Sabía que lo lograría-dijo viendo cómo se acercaba el cachorro a el -¿Si o No Rufus?-Okey. Ahora estaba hablando con un perro. El día no podía ser mas raro.

* * *

><p>*LILY*<p>

Su plan no había resultado como quería. Ahora estaba en el auto ya preparándose para cruzar la esquina y llegar a King´s Cross. Tan solo había querido quedarse en casa con Rufus, pensó mientras salían del auto, cruzaban la calle y entraban a la estación "Piensas muy lento" Tu no te metas en esto conciencia ¿Quieres? Esto era muy injusto, ella también tenía derecho a ir a Hogwarts. "Muy pronto te llegara tu turno, Lily" Dije que no te metieras en esto ¡Agh! Esto no era lo que yo quería. Su padre la llevaba de la mano por la estación" Como si fuera una niña pequeña" Hasta que al fin pensamos igual.

-No pasara mucho tiempo y también tu iras – Le dijo su padre.

-Dos años- Resople- yo quiero ir ahora- Creo q era de más decir que era demasiado impaciente.

Sus hermanos al parecer habían reanudado la pelea del auto. ¡Pero que infantiles! ¿Y se supone que yo soy la menor?

-¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!-Decía su hermano Albus, Al como ella y el resto del mundo lo llamaban.

-¡James, dale un respiro!-dijo su madre para los que no la conocen Ginny Potter.

-Yo solo digo que podría ser- dijo James, sonriéndole a Al- No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth…-Se detuvo de inmediato.

Sabía que había sido mi madre la que lo había callado con su mirada severa y penetrante, como lo hacía con todos. Cuando era momento de atravesarla barrera, James les lanzo una mirada de autosuficiencia a Albus y a ella y tomo el carrito de manos de su madre y echo a correr hacia la barrera. Un momento después se había esfumado, al igual que el resto de la familia minutos después.

Sus padres se pusieron a conversar con Albus un rato pero ella ya no escuchaba la conversación sino que se ponía a buscar entre la multitud a Lyssander, la hija de tía Luna "No es tu tía, aun no entiendo porque a sigues llamando haci" y del tío Rolf Scamander al igual que el molesto de Lorcan y su hermana gemela Lander no se parecía en nada a Lorcan él era más del estilo de James y además se parecía mucho a su padre. Mientras que Lander era dulce, sensible y amable al igual que Lysa, como solo YO le decía, pero a diferencia de ella, Lander era más estricta respecto a las reglas sobre todo para proteger a su hermana menor por eso no se llevaba muy bien con ella. Porque ella era un poco más conflictuosa. Era como una mescla de Albus y James pero en perspectiva femenina. No, Lander se llevaba más con su prima Rosie que con ella. Además Lyssander y Lander se parecían más a su madre, Luna, con sus ojos grandes y celestes.

Logre divisar una cabellera rubia platinada haci que se soltó del brazo de su padre y se abrió paso entre la multitud pero tropezó y cayó sobre un muchacho que callo de bruces en el suelo.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, niña-dijo el rubio groseramente limpiándose el impecable traje y despeinándose un poco el cabello. Él no era Lyssander sin duda alguna. Lyssander tenía el cabello rubio como el pero un poco más cobrizo, además de que ella tenía los ojos celestes en cambio él tenía los ojos de un gris penetrante.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, yo solo tropecé y… LO siento no me fije-dije algo cohibida por el malentendido.

-No hay problema- dijo el rubio- Aun no nos hemos presentado. Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy-dijo el rubio que ahora tenía nombre estirando el brazo.

-Lily, Lily Potter-dije tomando su mano y estrechándola –Un gusto-dije amistosamente.

-Igualmente-contesto él.

Aunque no contaba con que mi primo me sorprendiera por detrás. Casi me mata de un susto.

-¡Hugo!-lo reprendí- No hagas eso…Casi me das un infarto-dije tocándome el pecho.

-Lo siento no creí que te afectaría tanto.

No hay problema- dije imitando las palabras de Scorpius con su mismo tono de voz, creo que él se dio cuenta porque de la comisura de su boca apareció una pequeña sonrisa de lado-¿Para qué me buscabas?

-¡Oh!, Tu padre te busca Lil's-Le tomo del brazo y le jalo con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta conseguirla mover "¿Tan gorda estas Lily?" No me avergüenzas más conciencia.

-Okey, iré en un minuto…¡No tienes porque jalarme!...-sin embargo no le hizo caso y siguió llevándola- Fue un gusto conocerte Scorpius-grito antes de girar una esquina. Sin embargo Hugo no la llevo con su padre sino que la acorralo en una columna de la estación.

-¿Qué hacías con Malfoy?-le pregunto de inmediato.

-Nada-No le iba a dar la satisfacción de verme nerviosa.

-No te creo. Sabes que no nos llevamos con los Malfoy-La fulmino con la mirada.

-Pero¿Por qué?

-No lo se

-¡Ves! Ni siquiera tu sabes porque ¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces?-Se soltó de su agarre y fue hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

Vio que toda la familia Wesley ya estaba reunida en realidad con Rosie, luciendo su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, la cual le sonrió al llegar. Se acercó a ella para conversar sobre sus vacaciones, habían estado separadas por el repentino viaje de ella y su familia a Paris mientras los adultos conversaban y subían las cosas de su hermano al tren.

Pero la conversación se fue por las ramas directamente a hablar sobre en que casa estaría Rosie.

-Si no entras a Gryffindor te desheredaremos-dijo su tío Ron metiéndose en la conversación como siempre-Pero sin presiones.

-¡Ron!-dijo su tía Hermione escuchándolo de lejos.

Ella y Hugo, que había escuchado la conversación de su hermana con su padre, rieron estruendosamente pero Albus y Rosie parecían solemnes.

-No lo dice enserio- dijeron su madre y la tía Hermione, pero su tío ya no prestaba atención sino que miraba un punto a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia. Captando la atención de su padre.

-Mira quien está ahí-dijo dirigiéndose a su padre.

Un hombre de edad madura estaba de pie junto a una bella mujer y a Scorpius, con un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizaba su barbilla puntiaguda. Pero ella no se fijaba en el rubio sino en Scorpius. Supuso que el hombre a su costado era su padre ya que se parecían mucho a él. La mujer guapa junto a él debía ser su madre y le estaba aplastando el cabello para que quedara igual a su padre mientras él se lo seguía despeinando. Sinceramente le quedaba mejor así. Seguía observando a Scorpius cuando James llego. Entonces Scorpius volteo y la observo mirándolo le asintió, al igual que su padre había hecho momento atrás hacia su familia, y subió al tren. Para aunado volvió a la conversación que James tenía con sus padres poco entendió de esta pero si lo suficiente para entender que james decía que Teddy era el nuevo novio de Victorie.

-¡Oh! Sería tan adorable que se casaran-murmuro soñadoramente para sí misma- Entonces Teddy sería realmente parte de la familia.

-Ya viene a dormir a casa a cenar casi todos los días-dijo su padre-…Falla mi imaginación pero supongo que dice algo así como que más da que se quede todo el rato.

Si Teddy viviera en casa seria genial porque siempre la escuchaba y era el único que la entendía. Además de que era su chica favorita, después de su novia Victorie.

* * *

><p>Como verán el fic es el mas largo que he escrito a lo largo de toda la historia en compensación de mi demora. Y para los que lee mi otra historia Pequeños "After The End" habrán notado de que en este capitulo solo aparece el recuerdo de Harry y es porque en la parte I estará el recuerdo de Harry y en la parte II estará el de Albus y para los que no lo leen les invito a leerlo ahí subo avances de este fic cuando me demoro mucho en escribir o también subo de vez en cuanto unos cuantos avanzes de lo que sera el trama de la historia.<p>

...Danna...


	4. De nuevos amigos II:Alysa(Alaisa) Daring

Bueno esta vez no me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero tengo malas noticias: me iré de viaje unas semanas y voy a estar desconectada de la tecnología porque aya en el departamento no hay Internet y ni siquiera mi portátil me ayudara con es pero estaré escribiendo a mano (ya estoy acostumbrada)y cuando vuelva me concentrare en actualizar , cerrando con broche de oro, les dejo mi ultima capitulo antes de irme...

* * *

><p><span><strong>De Nuevos amigos II: Alysa(Alaisa) Daring<strong>

*ALBUS*

Se despidió de sus padres y subió al expreso en el vagón de su hermano. Pero una vez que el tren empezó a avanzar y perdieron de vista James se fue con Lorcan y Rosie.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto sorprendido y asustado. Era la primera vez que estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Yo y Lorcan tenemos una "Misión"-dijo James.

-¿Misión? Mejor dicho que van a buscar a una Misteriosa Indigente Sensual Y Obviamente Nueva. Por lo que no los conoce y la quien conquistar a base de una apuesta…- dijo Rosie y al ver que se quedaban viéndola con la boca abierta, bufo y les pregunto-¿O me equivoco?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto Lorcan.

-Lily-Simplemente respondió ella.

-Odio cuando usa el espejo sin mi permiso para espiarme…. ¡Ah! Hablando de Lily, Lorcan tenemos que enviarle la carta. ¡Vamos! Antes de que sea muy tarde.-dijo James llevándose a Lorcan fuera del compartimiento.

-Para que quede claro no es solo el espejo sino también la ventana.-dijo Rosie viendo por donde se habían ido su hermano y su primo pero hablando con él.

-¿También la ventana? Pero…Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto tartamudeando.-Según mama ella solo hechizo el espejo.-dijo esta vez fulminando a su prima con la mirada. Esta solo se mordió el labio inferior y miro al suelo.

-No fue mi culpa…Fue solo un accidente…Lo siento, Al pero debo encontrar a Lander-dijo Rosie.

-Podría acompañarte-dijo el esperanzado.

-¿Estar entre chicas durante más de 6 horas? No lo creo y menos si es alguien como Lander-dijo Rosie negándome con la cabeza. Y luego sin decir más lo dejo solo en el compartimiento. Me quede viendo unos minutos el lugar por el que había salido Rose y después, sin pensarlo, abandono el compartimiento para buscar a otro de sus familiares.

"Tal vez a Fred o Louis, no creo que te importe demasiado pasar con ellos el resto del viaje entre chistes de mal gusto y bromas realizadas hacia ti (nota el sarcasmo)" Tienes razón "¿Qué tal July? A ella le agradas (Como a todos sus primos) de hecho es muy raro que ella sea hija de una de las mujeres más entrometida y arrogante de todo el mundo" Tampoco no exageres conciencia la tía Araela es buena pero si tienes razón en eso de entrometida no por algo es líder en jefe de la revista "the only choice" pero no, July esta con su novio. Vio a algunos chicos charlando fuera de su compartimiento en los pasillos del tren, no parecían tener más de trece años haci que trato de evitarlos. Nunca se había llevado bien que digamos con los mayores hasta encontrar a alguien con quien compartir el vagón. Pero uno de os chicos se le acerco. Tenía los ojos verde cielo y el cabello castaño con unas ondas cortas cayéndole por su bello rostro (noten que yo lo estoy describiendo haci no Albus, vayan a pensar otra cosa del pobre chico).

-Hola, Potter-Su voz era algo gruesa, sensual (otra vez no vayan a cambiar de genero a mi pobre Al) y lenta además de algo fría. Le recordaba a la voz que Lucius Malfoy tenía cuando visito el ministerio de magia con su padre.

-¿Me conoces?-pregunte-Disculpa pero ¿Nos conocemos?-El joven parecía divertido ante su pregunta hasta que alguien del grupo, mujer, rio fuertemente impulsando al resto a hacer lo mismo.

-Todo el mundo conoce a los Potter, Albus-dijo el castaño. Se puso a pensar un poco sus palabras por un rato. Todos los conocían. Tal vez James, Louis, Fred, Alicia y Lorcan eran más populares de lo que creía- Mi nombre es Edgar. Edgar Daring-dijo el castaño estirándole la mano-Un placer conocerte Albus-dijo cuando por fin estrecho su mano con algo de desconfianza mesclada con seguridad de si mismo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Ellos son mis compañeros…Asarla y Cyodore Bulstrode-Señalo a una chica de finos rasgos y ojos castaños rasgados y a un muchacho de cabellos oscuros-Sadie Daian-Señalo a una chica de cabellos rubios y unos profundos ojos verdes celestes-…Y Madeleine Forest-Una chica hermosa de cabello celestes le sonrió (Era la única que le había sonreído) y le saludo moviendo tres dedos-¿Por qué mejor pasas el resto del viaje con nosotros?

-Ahhh….Mnnn-Viendo que no tenía escapatoria decidió acceder-Esta bien.

-Estupendo, ven- coloco un brazo detrás de sus hombros y lo guio hasta el vagón de ellos, los Slytherin

*JAMES*

Entraron al gran comedor sin problemas, Peeves no solía meterse mucho con ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar que muchas de las chicas los miraban. "Lo de siempre". Sonrió para sí mismo. "De hecho yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayan hecho así de guapo". Se sentó junto a Lorcan y observo a todas las chicas del gran comedor. "De hecho no soy muy específico. Solo acepto hasta cuarto y tercero. Segundo y primero van muy por debajo de mi gus….". Una delicada mano lo había cogido por el hombro para llamar su atención, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Supuso que era de una chica haci que solo dejo fluir sus encantos.

-¡Ciao!-Una linda chica, muy linda en su opinión, lo saludo, o al menos eso le pareció, moviendo tres dedos y sonriéndole. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los codos, ondulado y sedoso. A James de verdad que le daban ganas de acariciarlo para saber si era tan sedoso y suave como se veía. La extraña y bella chica era castaña clara, tan clara que parecía rubia, y tenía los ojos verdes cielo que penetraban profundamente pero también algo amarillentos y almendrados de tal forma de que si sonreía lo único que se notaban de sus ojos era una gina línea llena de pestañas largas y gruesas. Era esbelta y de finos rasgos. Por primera vez creyó sentir algo por alguien y no solo por su físico sino también porque la chica desplegaba un aura de dulzura y delicadeza tal cual una muñequita de porcelana -¡¿Ciao?!-dijo ella agitando una mano frente a su rostro. El ajito la cabeza y en un instante regreso a la realidad- Il mio nome è Alysa ¿Sei occupato?... ¡Agh!-ella miro al techo algo molesta e irritada-¿Capisce quello che dici?

-Ammm… ¿No?-Pregunto algo confundido.

- Forse tradusco di inglese.

-Oui-Una chica estaba a su costado al parecer desde que llego ahi ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?" Bueno tal vez porque estabas como un Imbécil babeando por la castaña grandísimo Idiota".

- sì...-se aclaro un poco la voz- haci è meglio.

- en anglais-dijo su amiga.

-¡Oh!... ¿Así?

-Mucho mejor-dijo su amiga.

-Te decía que... ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Alysa... ¿Está ocupado?

-No –dijo aun embobado.

"Bueno, Albus tendría que buscar su propio asiento, hizo lo que pudo. Había luchado arduamente porque ella no se sentara ahi"

-¿Y tú eres...?-le pregunto Alysa ni bien se hubo sentado.

-James-se aclaró un poco la voz y cuando volvió a hablar, esta sonaba más grave.- James Potter. Mucho gusto en conocerte-Extendió para estrechar su mano.

-Igualmente Potter. Mi nombre (como ya te dije) es Alysa. Alysa Daring-Estrecho su mano con gusto.

-¿Daring? ¿Alysa Daring?...Alysa Daring-dijo Lorcan a su costado con los dientes apretados y mirándolo con los ojos como platos- La de la apuesta-dijo por lo bajo fingiendo toser.

-y… ¿Así que eres francesa?-Su interés por ella ya era grande pero al saber que por ella ganaría algo su interés crecía más por minuto.

-Italiana y no. Melina es francesa-Su amiga lo saludo y le sonrió-Yo soy Británica pero por el trabajo de mis padres he tenido que viajar por toda Europa y un poco de Asia y Medio Oriente y Latinoamérica.

-Mejor dicho por todo el mundo-dijo Lorcan. ¿Nunca te ha sucedido que deseas estar a solas y tus amigos de pronto aparecen como llamados por tus pensamientos?¿Acaso no deseas estamparles la pared en la cara? Bueno pues algo así me pasaba ahora.

-No, no por todo el mundo. Y… Bueno como te seguía diciendo, hace años que vivimos en Italia y pues me acostumbre al idioma.

-Disculpa, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿En que trabajan tus padres?-pregunte.

-Son aurores.

-¡Ah! Al igual que los padres de James.

-Sí, parecido-No entendía lo que había querido decir y al parecer Lorcan tampoco pero ambos se quedaron callados.

-Una última duda ¿Por qué estas vestida así?-Había notado que ella traía puesto un vestido de falda negra y blusa de rayas blancas y negras, maga larga, con un moño negro en medio y unos tacones bajos negros cerrados de terciopelo.

-¡Ah!-Se miró desde los tacones hasta el moño del vestido y luego lo miro a los ojos-ES que…mmm…La directora McGonagall me dijo que a mí y a mi hermano que nos sentáramos donde quisiéramos hasta que llegara la selección.

-¿Tienes un hermano?-pregunto sorprendido Lorcan. Yo pensaba más en otras cosas como el que ella no me había respondido la pregunta.

-Sí, mira…-busco con la vista–No lo encuentro…-volvió a buscar-Bueno tal vez esta con Daian afuera, Dovremmo andare Melina.

- laisser-dijo su amiga. Se levantaron y salieron del gran comedor. Quería seguirlas pero no puede porque enseguida entraron los niños de primero con la directora McGonagall, entre ellos Albus y Rosie. El sombrero empezó a cantar la nueva canción como todos los años cuando la directora lo puso sobre un taburete de madera pero no lo escuchaba porque estaba más concentrado en hacer un plan para ganarle la apuesta a Lorcan. El problema era que en cuanto vio a Alysa se sintió flotar, sintió que quería estar solo con ella, como si algo se hubiera encendido en su interior. Era raro en él, normalmente cuando veía a una chica no sentía absolutamente nada, y solo se dejaban llevar por sus encantos y galanura. Tal vez esta chica sería diferente. Algo le decía que tal vez…pero no podía…Él nunca se había enamorado.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir e instintivamente él lo hizo también para disimular que también había escuchado al sombrero.

-Alnair, Lucy-dijo la directora McGonagall nombrando el primer nombre de la lista, una niña asustada y tímida se acercó al sombrero seleccionador.

-GRYFFINDOR.

-Bulstrode, Asarla

-SLYTHERIN

-Forest, Madeline

-SLYTHERIN

-Goyle, Alejandro.

-SLYTHERIN.

Y haci siguieron. Hasta que llegaron a Albus.

-Potter, Albus.

Su hermano camino con temor hacia el taburete. El ambiente se tensó de un momento a otro y los movimientos de su hermano, por más pequeños que sean, parecían hechos en cámara lenta por la decisión del sombrero. Los segundos siempre se convertían en horas hasta que el sombrero gritaba:

-GRYFFINDOR.

Solté un suspiro de alivio para luego recibir a mi hermano.

-Weasley, Rosie.

-GRYFFINDOR.

La mesa mencionada empezó a soltar gritos de alegría mientras Rosie se sentaba junto a Albus frente a mí. Toda la selección acabo cuando la profesora dijo el ultimo nombre de la lista:

-Zabiny, Darla.

-SLYTHERIN

Luego de eso usualmente aparece la comida en la mesa sobre los platos de oro pero la directora McGonagall se paró e hizo un anuncio especial.

-Me alegra informarles que han llegado unos alumnos nuevos trasladados de Francia e Italia. Démosles un aplauso a los nuevos alumnos-Todos empezaron a aplaudir fuertemente.

Entro Alysa con su lindo vestido corto negro y blanco, junto con un chico castaño de ojos azules con un pantalón azul y una sudadera celeste con un estampado de letras blancas y grandes; Melina, esbelta y linda con su cabello rubio y ojos como zafiros azules con su cazadora negra, un top en forma de corazón, blanco con puntos negros, una falda color melón claro y unas sandalias de tacón color negro y melón claro con su cabello recogido en un alto moño y por ultimo una chica con el cabello de color rubio y ojos azules con un vestido azul simple con un decorado de lentejuelas en el busto y hombros, con unos tacones, abiertos en la punta, plateados y unos aretes plateados y azules.

-Lamento el incidente del lago-dijo la directora McGonagall en tono bajo pero audible a la sala.

-No se preocupe profesora a todo el mundo le puede pasar-dijo Alysa.

-Si, tan solo fue un accidente-dijo Melina. Ellas parecían felices pero el chico castaño y la chica ojiazul parecían solemnes y molestos.

-Aunque parece que encontraron sus pertenencias sin problemas-dijo la directora observando las ropas-Estoy segura de que l calamar gigante volteo su bote sin querer…Bueno, continuemos con la selección…-consulto a su lista y empezó a nombrarlos.-Cromwell, Melina.

-GRYFFINDOR.

-Daring, Alysa.

Alysa se dirigió al taburete lentamente, sentía que el ambiente se tensaba y todo ocurría en cámara lenta de nuevo. DE verdad quería que ella se quedara en Gryffindor. Casi se desmaya cuando vio que le sombrero seleccionador no apuraba su decisión pero se tranquilizó luego que este grito:

-GRYFFINDOR.

-Daring, Edgar.

Su hermano ojiazul se acercó al taburete, la elección de este ya no me importaba mucho que digamos, haci que espere que Alysa se sentara junto a mí, lo cual hizo y momentos después, Melina hizo lo mismo junto a ella.

-SLYTHERIN.

Ahora si me preocupe, si estaba en lo cierto y tal vez me había enamorado de ella sin quererlo, mis padres no la aceptarían por ser hermana de un Slytherin. Tío Ron ya nos había advertido mucho sobre los Slytherins y siempre decía que si nos íbamos a esa casa nos desheredaba. Pero ya luego arreglaría ese problema.

-Daian, Sadie.

-SLYTHERIN.

*ALBUS*

Ya había comenzado el banquete cuando la directora McGonagall nombro el último nombre de la lista y casi de inmediato los platos de oro se llenaron de comida.

-Hola Al-Una extraña, pero linda en mi opinión, chica se me acerco a hablarme-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-al parecer la castaña había entendido la descomprensión que mostraba mi rostro pero aun así le negué con la cabeza simplemente-Los dos… bueno tú fuiste el niño de los anillos en la boda de Gabrielle Delacour y Adrien Josh-Ahí un recuerdo perdido de hace años en el que yo estaba junto a una niña castaña de unos profundos ojos azul. Los dos sosteníamos una paloma blanca cada uno. Cuando la señal apareció las, soltamos mientras por las puertas de la recepción entraron los dos novios ya esposos.

-Ahhhh…Ya me acorde….M-Mia Pirton ¿no?-tartamudeo inseguro.

-Si-me sonrió y se sentó junto a mí- y tu Albus Potter. Mucho gusto-me estiro una mano.

-Igualmente- le estreche la mano ausente-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho-dijo riendo-pero sí.

-¿De quién eras familiar en la boda?

-Sinceramente de nadie simplemente era la hija de la mejor amiga de Gabrielle, Erina Pirton.

-¿Sangre pura y francesa? Una combinación muy común ¿no crees?

-Sip…pero no soy francesa, soy inglesa por parte de padre-No es que sea muy exigente pero si quería ser mi amiga como mínimo tenía que ser sangre pura.

* * *

><p>También quería agregar que me pueden encontrar en facebook como Emy Alexandra Lozano Vásquez y en pinterest como Keiti Antonela Lozano Vásquez pero también estoy en wattpad como Emy_125_Alexandra(los que estan inscritos en esa pagina) seguramente allan encontrado la historia de mi amiga Danna Jones, estudiamos juntas con su hermana Annabeth pero ella no me cae muy bien que digamos, es algo mandona y descontrolada, de hecho cree esta pagina con su nombre y apellido porque somos mejores amigas siempre unidas.<p>

...Danna...


End file.
